Endless Rain
by Neko1
Summary: Izumi wanders alone in the rain... short and bittersweet


Title: Endless Rain  
Author: Neko  
Email: sumeragi_subarukun@yahoo.de  
  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: angst, depressive, sap  
Series: Zetsuai/ Bronze by Minami Ozaki   
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters used here belong to Minami Ozaki and Shueisha.   
This little fiction can't be placed exactly in any timeline of Zetsuai or   
Bronze; maybe it sets place between the two series.   
Comment: The title is borrowed from X-Japans wonderful song "Endless Rain" which   
I heard while writing this. The motive of the poster can be found in the artbook   
"God" or on the laserdisc cover of the OVA "Zetsuai 1989". And last but not   
least: this is my first attempt to write a Zetsuai fanfiction and am no native   
speaker. So please be gentle!   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
„Endless Rain"  
by Neko  
  
Gentle rain fell down on the deserted streets which seemed to run endless in the   
shine of dawn between big gray blocks of houses. Papers and autumn leaves danced   
over the asphalt, laid down on the ground for a moment, then whirled round   
again.   
From time to time a single car flashed by and splashed some dirty water on the   
pavement.  
A boy, seemingly the only person being out at that early time of day, didn't   
bother himself to avoid the puddles. He walked slow but steadily, his eyes   
looking straight ahead.   
Again a car passed by and splashed water on the sidewalk, wetting the jeans   
jacket of the boy.   
But he didn't care.   
Occasionally he raised his hand to wipe some wet bangs out of his eyes. His   
short hair was rainsoaked, but it reflected the pale light of the morning in a   
shade of beautiful mahogany.   
Some attentive beholder could have noticed also the delicate features of the   
boy's face; the bronze shade of his skin and his dark eyes, glowing with a   
mysterious fire. But his soaked clothes made his shape looking miserable despite   
the building of his body, which was slightly muscled and very handsome for his   
sixteen years.   
But no one was there on the street to see it.  
Suddenly the boy stopped and focused his attention on the wall at his left side.   
The whole front was covered with a square poster, each side of it about seven   
metres high. The boy stepped back and looked above to have a full view of the   
image.   
The poster showed an attractive young man with long silvery hair. He wore a   
jacket, which he seemed to pull slowly from his shoulder with his gloved right   
hand. The red color of the jacket and the glove contrasted alarmingly with the   
paleness of his skin. His face, especially the blue-silvery eyes, expressed   
cold arrogance and amused superiority .  
For a moment the boy scanned the poster with cool interest, but then his facial   
expression turned from indifference to anger. His hateful eyes stared at the   
picture wishing to stab it with deadly looks.   
But the young man on the poster stayed eventually unimpressed.   
Finally the boy turned away and lowered his head, shivering. Clenching his hands   
to fists he hit the poster with a lightning fast motion. The boy's whole body   
vibrated in the moment his knuckles connected with the stone wall. But he   
repeated the punch.   
Again.   
And again.  
He didn't stop until he noticed some blood stains on the poster. Looking at his   
bruised knuckles the boy straightened his figure to gaze again at the image of   
the young man as if he expected a change in that pale face. Suddenly realizing   
the absurdity of this hope the boy began to laugh.   
But this laughter sounded more like a sob.   
Totally helpless he fell onto his knees and leaned against the wall, the nails   
of his bruised hands digged into the fabric of the poster.   
Still it rained, silently and steadily.  
After what seemed to be an eternity the boy felt a light touch on his shoulder.   
He raised his head, eyes still closed.   
Somebody pulled him up to his feet and two strong arms prevented him from   
falling down again.   
Now the boy opened his eyes and looked a bit unbelievingly at a beautiful, pale   
face with blue eyes, framed with long silvery hair.   
The young man, at whose picture he had been looking for the past minutes, shook   
his head with a mixture of worry and annoyance.  
"You and Katsumi always call me careless, but now you are the one running around   
in this rain..."  
He paused noticing the suppressed anger and pain in the boy's eyes.  
"Damnit, mind you own business!"  
The young man didn't mind the hateful tone and smiled slightly.  
"I was worried about you."  
This statement seemed to make the boy even more angry and he tried to free   
himself from the young man's grip.  
"I didn't remember asking you to worry about me! Why can't you leave me in   
peace?"  
The young man still held him tight, even pulling him closer.  
"I'm sorry, Izumi."  
"Don't lie! You never regret anything! As long as you get what you want   
everything else is unimportant to you!"  
The boy's voice almost cracked under the sudden wish to bury his face at the   
shoulder of the one in front of him and to burst into tears.  
The young man gently stroke over the boy's wet, tousled hair.  
"I didn't mean to hurt you. But my feelings for you are too strong."  
The boy didn't answer. Closing his eyes to hold the tears back he bit his lip.  
The young man's gloved hand tipped the boy's chin to face him. Tiny droplets of   
blood poured from the boy's bitten lips, and the young man tilted his head to   
kiss them away.  
"We better go home."  
The boy nodded, not protesting.  
Still the rain hadn't stopped yet, still the street were totally abandoned.   
But the blood stains on the poster had gone.  
  
  
  
Neko  
January 21st, 2001 


End file.
